In Love With A Weirdo
by theunbrokenlove
Summary: "BECAW!" Why does she have such an embarrassing boyfriend? "Don't you dare." She held the bouquet out to stop him coming any closer knowing exactly what he was going to do. "Jesse I swear to god-" Jesse invites Beca to his brother's wedding senior year: involves fluff, angst and a little bit of making up (if ya know what I mean)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey babe," Jesse called out to Beca who was hunched over her laptop under her *their* tree on the quad. He noticed she had one earphone in and the other swung violently against her chest as she turned to see him sitting down.

Grinning, he set out a matching blanket to Beca's (he bought them hoping she'd secretly steal one, which she did) and laid it partly on top of hers, claiming their square of area on the grass.

She deserted the earphone opting to watch him settle onto the tartan. He rummaged through his backpack with a frown on his face which stretched into a smirk when he finally handed her a juice pouch.

It's become routine since that first day, when his heart shattered at the discovery of her lack of relationship with movies, to bring her juice pouches ( _'As long as their grape!'_ she would remind him every time even though he never forgot) and his laptop even if they never watched anything.

"Thank you." She mumbled through gritted teeth which pulled at the little plastic straw stuck to the side of the drink.

It's his turn to watch her then, and Jesse smiles stupidly at the way she sighs in defeat at the kids drink and gives it a long disapproving look in advance to tearing at it in one final effort. It comes off and Beca's expression is one of triumph.

He desperately tried to conceal his laughter into his own drink, knowing that she would bite at him if she caught him laughing at her. He must've done a shit job because she narrowed her eyes and took a long sip, never breaking eye contact. She's testing him; seeing if he'll crack under the pressure of her gaze, but he holds it confidently. He's learnt to challenge her in the years they've been together because no way was she going to be getting her way all the time. They sat there for a full thirty seconds before he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and she broke into a smile that did all kind of things to Jesse's heart.

"You're such a weirdo." She muttered to herself, focus now back on the screen in front of her, earphone back in.

Jesse smirked over the juice pouch he was sipping casually (he knew she could see him out the corner of her eye) and moved so his back was against the rough bark of the stump. Their bodies were pressed tightly against each other, not an inch of their sides not touching. He picks up the abandoned bud and the sound of a mix he doesn't recognise filled his head.

They listened together until it finished and she gazed up at him seeking approval.

"It's really good Beca," he's sincere when it comes to her music which she's thankful for. "I think that's got to be one of my favourites." he said staring back at her.

She didn't say thank you, just lifted her mouth to his knowing he understood the meaning behind it. She pulled away first leaving Jesse to pout like a four year old giving the impression that he's _deprived_ of her kisses (which is as far from the truth as it can get).

Beca, having saved the mix, moved the laptop onto the tartan so she can face him, legs crossed so they touched his left thigh.

"So my presence was requested?" she jests poking at his arm through the smooth cotton of his t-shirt.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Jesse's voice resounded clearly and seriously. Beca felt her heart begin to race in response and resisted the urge to press a hand to her chest in an attempt to calm it.

She made a noise urging him to continue, sipping at the drink, when he pauses for a moment in thought.

"How do you feel about going to a wedding this weekend with me?" he asks slowly eyes scanning her face for any recognition of emotion. _Shock? Panic? Anger?_

She muses over the question for all of eight seconds before locating a kiss to his chin. "Okay." Her quick response had him taken aback at first. Since when was Beca reasonable about anything?

Normally they'd fall into a small spat for a few minutes, her stubbornness forcing him to guilt her into agreeing but this time…nothing. Then he remembered that she's not the same freshman he fell in love with three years previous. She was still Beca, but in her time at Barden she had matured; ditched the ear spike for a more suitable bar (much to Aubrey's delight) and was more inclined to be reasonable about things, as Jesse had just discovered.

"Are you sure?" he questioned curiously and she rolled her eyes habitually. He had to be sure for her sake.

"One hundred percent." A hand snakes its way around her lower back and she leans into his side.

"You're in a scarily good mood today. I don't know how to deal with this version of you."

"What's not to be happy about? One more year and then we're free from this place Jess. We can finally begin life together properly." Jesse smiled at the thought of Beca wanting to spend her life with him.

"This does feel a lot different knowing that by the end of the year we will never have to return here again, but you're relaxed to the point of me questioning whether you had secret get together with the high notes before I came over." He feels her shrug against him.

"I'm over tired maybe from travelling- I don't know. I'm just happy, okay?" She said exasperated.

"Okay. I'm not complaining!" he defended with his arms raised. "I kind of like this new Beca; she's hot." He breathed the last part into her ear and she started to question whether the thin navy cardigan she was wearing was at all necessary.

She elbowed him in the side, hard, and contemplated making a sarcastic comment back like she usually would but didn't even get the chance to decide against it because when he groaned dramatically at the impact and buried his face in her hair, his plan unfolded.

In the blink of an eye, she was underneath him staring up at a grinning idiot. Her back pressed uncomfortably into the ground and she was sure there was a rock lodged in her spine through the blanket.

"If you keep smiling like that, your teeth will fall out." And sassy Beca was back. Jesse teased her by smiling harder to the point where his cheeks ached and she just shook her head amused.

"You're such an idiot."

"I know."

He dipped his head and caught her lips in his. She sighed into his mouth and ran her fingers through the short hair at the back of his head, the way she knew drove him crazy. He let a barely audible moan slip out and Beca ran her tongue teasingly along his bottom lip. He was putty in her hands and she knew it. So when he backed away from her addictive touch and glared at the smirking brunette, he was met with a look too innocent to be one of earnestness.

He brought them into a much more PG sitting position and gave her fingers a disappointed squeeze.

"You're such a tease." He grumbled down into their linked hands that settled in the space between them.

"Want to say that louder?" She tried him and his lips twitched. He couldn't keep a straight face for shit unlike Beca who had mastered the twenty four hour resting bitch face. But he still tried; eyes near enough scrunched closed, mouth pressed in a firm line he tried, and failed.

If there was one thing Beca admired about Jesse, apart from his abs because damn, it was his resilience. In the two years they'd been together exclusively (the word _dating_ made her gag), she'd ridden out the highs and the lows with him and not even a handful of times had she seen him falter.

Of course there were exceptions. Being threatened with expulsion from a particularly malicious professor, after he'd forgotten to hand in his ten page essay on the deadline, had him in tears one night. Having no idea what to do, Benji had called Beca desperately and upon arrival minutes later she found a very bad tempered Jesse crying angry hot tears throwing popcorn in the general direction of his mouth.

Silently she kicked off her boots, turned the volume of Star Wars up on his laptop and slipped into the covers, her head nuzzled under his chin. He relaxed into her then, and all was forgotten about.

She woke the next morning to find him stooped over his desk where his laptop had moved to. He never moved until lunch time when he proudly presented the paper to Beca, who spent the time busying herself drying her hair from the shower she crept out to take. They went to hand it in together, smiling, laughing on the way out of the class at the way his teacher stood impressed at his quick bounce-back.

The point is, he got an A.

She was brought back into the present day by the tugging of her hair, "Beca!" her eyes snapped to the goofball waving his arms dramatically in front of her face. "Are we going to get lunch or what because I'm starving?"

And another thing about Jesse; he loved food.

She nodded and began packing up her laptop. He helped her off the floor because chivalry wasn't dead in his eyes and they made their way across campus to their favourite sandwich shop, matching blankets sticking out of their backpacks.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe she shouldn't have been so eager about agreeing to go to this wedding with Jesse.

Beca's travel bag was open on her bed and currently filled with underwear, toiletries and normal day clothes. The problem she had wasn't anything to do with going with Jesse, but lied with what to wear to the actual wedding.

Although she was only a guest, it was Jesse's brother who was getting hitched so she'd be in the family pictures and, she sure as hell wasn't leaving her permanent mark in a dress detailed with metal studs around the neckline that reminded Beca of how dark her clothing had actually been (her style had developed into one of a much less angry ball of alternativeness since Junior year).

Jesse's family were the type to overlook most things, accepting whatever made the person in question happy, but Beca doubted their lack of concern for their son if she looked like something from a poster that still hung on her bedroom wall back home.

At that thought her head began to spin. What if her and Jesse decided to go their separate ways after Barden? (Beca had taken a rain check the last time he brought it up, not quite ready to face the reality of life after three comfortable years knowing each other). They were both confident that it wouldn't lead to that.

Anyways, Jesse was willing to compromise on moving to L.A for Beca. He'd promised he would always be by her side and to him Beca was worth giving up New York for, hence the phone call he was awaiting from a company in California. She never liked the idea- in fact she hated it and a textbook, for some class she never participated in, took the brunt of her anger when it slammed into the wall above Fat Amy's bed. He didn't have to know about that. Not yet.

Beca tore through her closet, tossing dress after dress, in a vast array of colours into a pile on the floor. She let out a frustrated groan into her hands just as Fat Amy wandered into their room, a bag of popcorn tucked under her arm.

"Sup Shawshank, you trying to redecorate the floor because it's not looking too good?" She greeted in her Aussie accent dumping the bag on her bed and walking over to where Beca stood glaring at her clothes.

"I can't find anything good enough to wear to this wedding Saturday. Everything I own is either too reminiscent of an angry teen or just not suitable." She collapsed next to her bag and let out a deep sigh.

"Don't worry tits, Fat Amy's got this." She cracked her hands and dived into the wardrobe.

Meanwhile, Beca dug her phone out of her back pocket and sent a quick text to Jesse:

 _'_ _Please tell me jeans are acceptable at a wedding x'_

A moment later her phone buzzed and she opened his reply.

 _'_ _Sadly no. Don't worry, you look good in anything babe x'_

She smiled at the compliment but it did nothing to stop the worry at the back of her mind.

 _'_ _The options at the moment are jeans, jeans or a dress with a huge ass hole in the side. Shopping? x'_

 _'_ _If I were you I'd reconsider the dress… ;) Give me five. Benji locked himself in his magic box and I'm looking for the key x'_

She told him she'd see him in a minute and rose to her feet to tell Amy she was going shopping but when she slid her phone back in her pocket, the Australian was propped against her headboard, earphones in watching something on her laptop.

"Give up already?"

"You're right," she said popping another kernel in her mouth. "Nothing in there. Why do you own so much black?"

Beca rolled her eyes half-heartedly and picked up her leather jacket where she'd prepared it for packing on her pillow. She checked her wallet was in her pocket and pulled on a pair of ankle boots.

"The whole _scary alt girl_ thing kind of has requirements." Fat Amy nodded too engrossed in whatever she was watching to talk.

Beca said a hasty goodbye when she felt her phone vibrate against her butt and made her way out to where Jesse stood leaning against the passenger door. His blue check shirt was half undone so his white t-shirt peeked from underneath and the way his black jeans slung low on his hips made Beca give a little tug on the restricting neck of her t-shirt. She made a mental note to sneakily buy him a beanie at some point during their shopping, reasoning whether it would make or break the look and if he would accept the offering.

He opened the car door for her as she approached and she ducked into the seat watching him jog over to his side. In one swift motion, the engine growled to life and they were turning off campus.

"So why didn't you ask one of the girls to come with you?" he wondered as he steered them onto the highway that led to the other side of town where the mall was located.

"I don't like the idea of your whole family seeing my boobs so Stacie was a no," She caught him shaking his head in disappointment out of the corner of her eye and playfully nudged his shoulder. "Chloe is all about patterns at the moment which I can't stand, and Amy… god I don't want to know what she'd pick."

Jesse laughed at her analysis of her friends' fashion and reached over to place a warm, comforting hand on her knee.

"Good job you've got a boyfriend with a great sense of style then." Beca made a sound in somewhat agreement doing another quick over of his outfit and turned the stereo up.

They settled into a comfortable silence, broken by an occasional hum or whisper of lyrics by Jesse, for the rest of the twenty minute journey to the mall listening to a CD Beca had made him as part of a birthday present last year. It was compiled of songs that reminded her of him and even included their song by Simple Minds, she serenaded him with at the ICCAS, as well as a few mixes of film soundtracks he'd begged her to make. Beca would be the last to admit it but she was turning into a softie, something Jesse _loved_ to make fun of her for.

They came to a stop in the sea of cars and they made their way out of the sun that threatened temperatures close to ninety degrees.

Beca felt the rush of the air conditioning against her skin immediately as they entered the mall. The vaulted ceiling gave sight to three floors of what made her hands slick with nervous perspiration. Beca hated shopping and had spent many trips, where she'd been dragged by Stacie or Chloe, shuffling along behind them, whining like a spoilt child who wouldn't shut up until a frozen hazelnut coffee from Dunkin Donuts was safely in her grasp.

Putting her dislike for the convention aside, Beca grabbed Jesse's hand and guided him toward the first shop she saw with a dress in the window.


	3. Chapter 3

The scene that unfolded two hours into their trip had single-handedly, been one of the funniest and most embarrassing moments of Beca's life.

The hilarity started when her boredom from ransacking railing after railing of clothes developed into a mischievous playfulness that saw Jesse parading up and down the aisle of a store in a series of god-awful frilly dresses that no amount of money could get her to wear.

She'd snuck up behind him as he admired a mannequin dressed in a sultry all sequin silver gown (he'd tried multiple times, even begged for her to just try it on which she point blank refused to but it didn't stop him from staring at it, imagining his girlfriend looking all sexy in it) and pulled a canary yellow dress over his head, double checking no staff were around.

Jesse whipped around to find Beca doubled over in a fit of laughter. Her hands rested on her knees as she took deep breaths to calm herself, spluttering a few times, before finally composing herself.

His eyes peaked above the itchy material as it got stuck on his shoulders, and Beca daren't pull it down further fearing the seams fall apart. His brown eyes glistened as he took a step closer to her body that shook with amusement.

"Jesse, what are you doing?" she eyed him warily. He stalked slowly closer to her, a small smirk dancing on his lips. "Jesse." she warned, barely a metre between them.

All of a sudden, he closed the short distance between them. His body raced into hers at a speed she was very unprepared for, the force knocked her over and she felt something hard against her head before she fell to the cold ground with Jesse sprawled all over her.

"Oh my god, what the fuck Jesse?" His head had landed in her ample chest, lucky for him, cushioning the fall. Beca shoved at his shoulder and he rolled off her (if you thought Jesse in a bright yellow dress was the embarrassing part, think again) only to hit the ankles of another mannequin, with his fist, that was precariously perched on the edge of a platform.

The sound of his knuckles making contact with the hollow plastic caught Beca's attention and she looked up just in time to see the figure in a long pale pink dress wobble ominously on its four inch heels.

Her eyes darted to Jesse who smiled giddily up at her, no clue what he'd just done. She stole a worried glace up at the still teetering mannequin and Jesse's eyes followed hers in confusion. _Shit._

The near on six foot figure must have been caught in the path of the air conditioning bellowing above because just as Jesse grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her into his embrace, it lost its balance and headed straight for the floor where Beca had been seconds ago. She scrunched her eyes shut and buried her head in the scratchy fabric still around Jesse's neck and prepared herself for the crash.

It hit the ground so loud that a few passers-by glanced through the shop window. Fortunate for them, Jesse and Beca were hidden at the back corner of the store away from the curious eyes that would be sure to judge if they were to witness the catastrophe.

Jesse stood up with Beca still in his arms and pulled his head free from the frock. She stood there in awe at the mannequin lying face down in a puddle of fabric and audibly gasped. "I think we should go before anyone sees us."

His eyes met a monster of a woman over Beca's shoulder who stood with her hands on her hips and a face of thunder (he pictured smoke pouring out her ears and dismissed the thought when he felt a smile tug at his lips inappropriately). "Too late." Beca drew her gaze to the woman who looked about ready to rip their throats out.

"Are we running or-?" She started but Jesse had already taken her hand and began guiding them through the maze of railings.

They continued to weave through the mass body of people once they'd exited the shop, hoping that the scary lady never called security on them and just passed it off as an accident.

He stopped abruptly when they arrived at the food court, Beca bouncing off his hard back. She leant her weight onto the barrier of some café's seating area and pressed a hand to her chest where she thought she could feel her heart considering whether to jump out her chest.

"Did we just…?" She couldn't finish, the lack of oxygen at her brain affecting her ability to complete a coherent sentence.

"Yeah." He breathed panting just as hard.

"Fuck."

She looked over her shoulder to see Jesse smiling goofily down at her and a stupid smile graced her own lips too.

"That was kind of fun." He said as his shoulders shook lightly at the memory of Beca's horrified face when the mannequin began to topple.

"Never again. I don't feel like getting kicked out and ending up in prison for destruction of property… _again_." She narrowed her eyes when he laughed harder holding onto the barrier for support.

Beca let him laugh to himself for a moment, taking the time to look past all the glowing restaurant signs for any more shops she's likely to find a dress in. The shop they just ditched may have contained the perfect dress and now she'll never know because she definitely wasn't going back there and facing another set of handcuffs.

"Come on Jess, we're on a mission here!" She whined when she saw tears had formed in his eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'm fine." He wiped away the trails of tears and took the hand she was holding out for him. "Where to now?"

Her face twisted in concentration, trying to think back to that painful time she came with Stacie and Chloe. There was one place they went in and Beca could still remember the feel of the fabric as Chloe held out a dress for her to approve of. "There's this store where the girls went once, I'm trying to remember where about it is. I vaguely recall seeing a jewellery store by it so maybe we could start with that?" He nodded and they picked their way through the crowd that had formed around them while they recovered from their getaway.

Twenty minutes and three jewellery stores later, Beca spotted something. "There," she said pointing to an old fashioned sign that swung noisily every few seconds. "That looks like it!"

Jesse traced the line she drew with her index finger and he raised his eyebrows in shock. "Really? It doesn't look like your kind of shop." She shrugged against his shoulder and they made their way over to the vintage looking store.

"Stacie found something here so it's worth a shot." She ducked under the arm Jesse pushed the door open with and a bell sounded above them. He followed behind her, taking in the hundreds of dresses that lined every wall of the small store. There were even a few hanging from the painted ceiling and he wondered how on earth they were supposed to find a dress for Beca amongst the…well… _princessiness_ of it all.

At the sound of the bell, a petite woman who looked well into her retirement years rounded the corner of possibly the stock room. She smiled at the two of them, her thick brimmed glasses slipping slightly down the bridge of her nose.

"Good afternoon my darlings, what can I help you with today?" The sweetness of her voice was on the verge of being over-friendly and Beca stood forward.

"I, uhmm," she stuttered much like Fat Amy did when faced with Aubrey's fusillade of questions. "I'm looking for a dress to wear to a wedding."

The old woman clapped her hands excitedly. "Ah, delightful! Come this way." She beckoned for them to follow her and Jesse shrugged weakly before placing a comforting hand on her lower back, encouraging her toward the woman.

"So, is this you're fiancé? He's very handsome, and you're very beautiful; I predict gorgeous children." She spoke quickly, the words tumbling from her lips so fast it was a miracle her teeth hadn't flown out.

Beca exchanged a worried look with Jesse, glad when he returned it, understanding the meaning behind the woman's words.

"Oh no I think you've got the wrong idea." Jesse said, rubbing a soothing hand against Beca's tense lower back. "We're not engaged." The woman visibly sighed and muttered something that sounded a lot like _'such a shame'_ to Beca's ears. "She's looking for a dress to wear to my brother's wedding this weekend." He corrected her.

Once again her eyes were bright and she sprang into action, taking off for a specific rack against the back wall. "Over here." She called when they never followed immediately. Taking a deep breath, Beca stepped away from Jesse's hand and immediately regretted it when she felt her shoulders begin to tense with worry that the strange old woman would have her in a wedding dress by the end of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own these characters or Pitch Perfect * _sobs_ *

Beca cast a concerned gaze to Jesse in the mirror. The strange old woman (whose name was Dotty- rather fitting) had quite literally stuffed Beca into a very tight dress that was definitely _not_ appropriate for a wedding.

"I feel like a sausage." She explained poking at her sides. Beca was nowhere near big, thanks to her mother who was short and slim like Beca, but she felt triple her size in a dress that looked small enough for a child.

"Yeah… I don't think that's working."

"What am I going to do if I don't find a dress?" she huffed and sat down on the stool only to stand directly back up when she felt her stomach being cut in half by the fabric.

"I'll go see where Dotty is. Maybe I can find something more…breathable."

"And no sequins!" she called. On this, apparently unsuccessful afternoon, Beca had seen enough sequins and rhinestones to last a lifetime.

So far she had tried on twelve dresses, not one of them up to her liking. Jesse mentioned his favourite being a black dress that she put on at the start, but the neckline was a tad too revealing for a family gathering where there were likely to be a lot of old people and children present.

 _"_ _I'm getting tired of black" she complained, pulling at the fabric just below her boobs that she could've sworn needed to be two inches higher than it was._

 _"_ _Wow, Beca Mitchell, scary alt girl getting tired of black. Never thought I'd ever hear it!" He laughed her glare off and started to unzip the dress for her._

"Beca!" Jesse called from the other side of the velvet curtain. "I think you need to see this."

"Jesse, I swear to god if it's that black dress again I'll-"she poked her head around the curtain only in her bra and panties. "Oh my god it's beautiful." The curtain fell free from her grasp and she reached for the skirt of the dress.

"It's perfect right?" Jesse felt the urge to smirk but relaxed into a warm smile when she stared wide-eyed up at him.

"Did you find this?" He nodded and held out the hanger for her to take. She removed it from the hanger and slipped into it, letting the soft material glide over her body. She held the bodice piece as Jesse carefully zipped her up. She turned to face the full length mirror and was shocked at her reflection. She looked…well…stunning.

The dress was a rich crimson colour that complimented her dark hair and pale skin. It was strapless with a gentle sweet-heart neckline that was incredibly flattering against her petite frame but kept all of her chest _inside_ the dress, the bodice was composed of three twists in the fabric, one making up the bust part while the others were aligned below with space between them for two small panels of red lace. The skirt was soft and flowy against her bare thighs and fell to the knee, a length she deemed appropriate for a church service.

"Wow, Beca you look…" he trailed off, speechless at his beautiful girlfriend who wore a smile that rivalled his.

"Absolutely breath-taking." Dotty had appeared beside Jesse, her cold arthritic hand rested on his forearm fondly.

"Yeah." He breathed.

Beca was not the sort of person to get emotional over anything, let alone a piece of freaking fabric, but a lump the size of Jupiter lodged itself in her throat when she saw the way Jesse was looking at her in total adoration. He'd smiled at her like that so many times but she felt as though, in this dress, she was seeing things in a different light.

His arms wrapped themselves around her tiny waist and he nestled his head into her hair, placing a kiss just below her ear.

"I love you." He murmured against her skin and she felt Jupiter grow.

"I love you too."

"We'll take it." He said to Dotty when they ended their little moment in the lavender scented changing room. She gave Jesse a small nod and pulled the curtain on the two of them.

"Look at you, being all fashionable." Jesse barely had to apply any pressure on the zipper, it obeying loyally, and she stepped out of the dress careful not to tread on the precious fabric.

"I have my moments." He took a seat on the stool and handed her jeans to her once she'd hung it on its hanger.

"Stacie's going to go crazy when she sees that. I'm going to need to lock it up so she doesn't steal the damn thing."

"I don't think you need to be worried about the dress being stolen," she raised a questioning eyebrow pulling the cotton t-shirt over her head. "I'm not leaving your side all night to be sure no one runs off with my beautiful girlfriend when I'm not looking."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry I'm not running off with anyone." His fist rose Judd Nelson style and she bit her bottom lip to conceal her laughter. "Not unless Alex Pettyfer walks through the church doors, then it's see ya Swanson."

"Is it the accent?" he questioned. She bit down on her lip harder and tied her lace painfully slow. "Because I have abs too Beca!" Picking herself up off the floor she balanced herself on his knees and entwined their fingers.

"I know you do and I love them very much." Kissing his pouting lips, she stood and admired the hanging dress once more.

"Come on lets go pay." Jesse led her over to where Dotty stood at the register, bag already prepared with an abundance of tissue paper for the dress.

"How are you paying today?" she asked, neatly folding the dress and tucking it into the bag.

"Cash." Beca replied at the exact same time Jesse said "Card." Dotty looked between the two in an intense stare down and fiddled with the already straight bow on the bag.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own these characters or Pitch Perfect * _sobs_ *

"I can't believe you didn't let me pay for the dress." Jesse huffed stuffing his free hand in his jean pocket as they climbed the stairs in the Bella's house up to Beca and Fat Amy's room.

"I let you pay for dinner didn't I?" Beca grumbled holding onto the bannister like her life depended on it. "Speaking of which, don't let me have the double bacon burger again. Force me to choose something that won't make me feel like my insides are on fire." He supressed a laugh and took her arm, hauling her up the last two stairs. "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What's wrong? Eyes too big for your stomach" There was a lack of concern in his voice that made it hard for her to resist punching his arm.

"I will purposely puke on you." She warned and he dropped her arm like he just touched acid.

Beca took the last two steps slowly and linked her arm with Jesse's for support when they reached the top. He opened her bedroom door and immediately slammed it shut.

"What did you do that for?" She looked up at Jesse who just stared back at her with startled eyes.

"Uhh… you don't want to know. Let's go back to mine." Ignoring him, Beca opened the door a crack but somehow she felt like she'd seen too much.

"Not again." She moaned at the sight of Bumper and Amy in an extremely compromising position.

"This happens often?"

"More than I'd like to admit." Beca took a deep breath. "Jesse, close your eyes." He covered them with his hand straight away, catching onto what she was about to do. Beca must have kicked the door because he heard the sound of it banging against its hinges. "BUMPER ALLEN, YOU HAVE FIFTEEN SECONDS TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS ROOM BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND CUT YOUR BALLS OFF!"

Jesse heard a muffled _'Shit sorry'_ and the sound of clothes being hastily pulled on. He peaked through his fingers then (he wasn't weird or anything, but he'd shared a hot tub at least once with Bumper before) and noticed Fat Amy was wearing a robe that looks uncannily like Beca's and he cringed. Bumper, still pulling up his pants, fell onto the floor as his foot got caught in the pant leg.

"BUMPER I SWEAR TO GOD!" Beca began again, hands still over her eyes obviously (and sadly) used to walking in on this… situation.

The ex-treble freed is foot and brushed Jesse's shoulder as he ran for the door, slamming it behind him.

Beca uncovered her eyes, smiling proudly at her work. "If I have to walk in on that again, you're going in with Stacie." Amy gave a curt nod in understanding and gestured toward the door.

"I'm just going to…uhh… you know, go." She tightened the robe on her waist and made her way to the door.

When she'd gone and the door was locked (Beca now wasn't in the mood for any of the girls to come in asking after their shopping trip) Beca kicked off her shoes angrily and flopped down on the bed. Jesse picked up the bag containing her dress from where she'd dropped it by his feet and placed it inside the overnight one she was packing on her bed.

"How do you put up with that?" Jesse asked, lying next to her on the much more reasonable sized bed compared to her old dorm one they struggled to share for the last two years.

"You don't want to know." Her hand went to her eyes tiredly and as if on cue, she let out a huge yawn. Jesse slid his arm beneath her head as a makeshift pillow and Beca moved closer against his chest, snuggling deeper into his warmth. They lay there quietly; Jesse scanning all the pictures Beca had stuck to her wall as her breaths deepened.

The photos started halfway up the wall (even standing on her tip toes and the bed, Beca was still too short to reach anywhere near the top) and progressed down in chronological order. His eyes followed the order, the first picture was a group selfie of the Bella's at the ICCAS taken by Chloe who stood at the front next to Aubrey, Stacie posed tall at the back with an arm draped lazily over Cynthia Rose's shoulders, Lily was on the right behind Fat Amy who pouted in an attempt to be sexy. Jessica and Ashley smiled sweetly at the camera behind Beca who crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest in an attempt to be menacing but there was the tiniest of half smiles that had the power to sweep away all of her scariness (at least to Jesse it did).

His heart always did this thing in his chest whenever he remembers that night; the night of their first kiss. The setup had been perfect with Beca serenading him on stage in front of a large crowd of people, including her dad, and then they kissed. And, God, was it _magical_. Jesse joked when they broke apart that he could've sworn he heard fireworks and she smacked his arm before placing a final kiss to his cheek and taking a seat behind him to watch the rest of the competition perform.

The majority of the pictures were candids of her at parties surrounded by friends or selfies taken by various members of the group. He doesn't remember when Beca became particularly sentimental because he knew it always lingered deep down in her somewhere, but there was a Polaroid bang centre in the middle of the collage that captured the moment he first truly _noticed_ it.

 _It was taken sophomore year. Beca was still doting her ear spike and profusion of various other ear piercings whereas Jesse had decided to grow his hair out, thinking it was a good idea. In the photo, it didn't look much different to how he wore it now, but by spring break it was curling around his ears like it did when he was a kid._

 _They were sprawled lazily on the quad with Chloe and Stacie who had joined them in the pleasant mid-day sun. Beca's head rested on Jesse's thigh, her body between his legs and he absentmindedly toyed with the ends of her hair._

 _Stacie was attempting a tan, her top rolled up to the bottom of her bra and a pair of hot pants loose around her hips. She would occasionally engage in conversation with them both but had more to talk about with Chloe who was only there as it was an opportunity to test out her new Polaroid camera._

 _Beca was reading because since she'd decided to stay at Barden (as much as L.A was her dream, she could put it off for a bit longer) her studies had become a bit more important to her._

 _"_ _Beca," she made a noise in acknowledgement. "Why did you get all these tattoos?" it was a completely out of the blue question and Beca raised a suspicious eyebrow at a page she was having trouble understanding._

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _Well don't people normally get tattoos that mean something or are you so much of a rebel that you just got random designs to show your machismo?" His fingers traced a particular design through her vest top that he knew the location of._

 _"_ _Some of them have meaning and some don't I guess." She closed her book and sat up extending her right arm in his direction. "This bow was just something I saw and thought it would look nice whereas this one," she tapped her left shoulder blade, "that's for my gran."_

 _"_ _Can I?" he asked, hands poised over her shoulder._

 _"_ _Sure."_

 _He pulled back the soft cotton and blew out a slow breath in appreciation. The design was of two roses, one slightly bigger than the other, their stems bound in ribbon. It was a neat tattoo, about the size of his hand if he were to spray his fingers wide._

 _"_ _She died when I was fourteen just before dad left, I think that was one of his last straws you know, her not being there." Jesse covered it up again and she turned to face him fully._

 _"_ _So, you're sentimental." He teased, knowing how Beca didn't like to dwell on tough subjects._

 _"_ _And you're a jerk." She laughed creeping closer to him, all efforts at trying to recover her grades out the window._

 _"_ _A jerk? That's a new one." His hands went to her waist as she shuffled even closer._

 _"_ _Suits you well." Beca whispered, closing the distance between them more. Their heads were mere centimetres apart and she knew he'd try to kiss her so she held his chin where it was in her firm grip. "I don't think jerks deserve kisses from sweet sentimental alt girls."_

 _"_ _Really? Is that a rule?" Beca nodded her head and pressed a laugh against the back of her teeth. "Maybe we can be the ones to change that then…" Jesse took her lips in his in a fleeting kiss, ending it as soon as he'd started it._

 _"_ _Weirdo." She smiled at him but didn't get the chance to kiss him back because a perky red head was shouting "SMILE" somewhere in the distance and a flash went off in their eyes._

 _"_ _Seriously Chloe?"_

 _"_ _Ah fuck, my eyes."_

 _"_ _Stop moaning, you two look adorable." She took the photo from where it appeared out of a slot in the camera and waved it about in the cool breeze. "See!" she thrust the small picture at Beca who reluctantly took it from the bouncing girl._

 _Beca had to admit (although she'd never say it in front of Jesse or Chloe) that they did look adorable. They were smiling at each other like a pair of love sick teens, which they kind of were, and Beca groaned because she had this façade she had to keep up._

 _"_ _I hate you." She said to Chloe who was on her stomach trying to take a picture of a butterfly that had landed on Beca's book._

 _"_ _You wish you did sweetie."_

The picture served as a bookmark to that stupid book for a fair few weeks before it was taped to the inside of her clear phone case, before rightfully earning itself a position centre stage in her montage of moments.

 _She could be sentimental…sometimes._

 _ **A/N:**_ Hi again, I hope you enjoyed this part. A little bit of Fat Amy and Bumper for you as well as a look back to Sophomore year. I know some people are really wanting to get to the wedding so it's in the next part. As always any reviews, favourites and follows count as secret Jeca kisses _we knew they had but weren't in PP2_ ) **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own these characters or Pitch Perfect * _sobs_ *

* * *

Beca pulled the thin blazer closer to her body, the North Carolina September sun was warming her through the black material, but the wind refrained her from removing it.

Jesse, noticing her stuff her hands deeper in her pockets, pulled her closer against his body as they filed into the immense pale stone church behind various members of his family. Beca felt her gaze being drawn to the stained glass window directly above the door and even though she had no clue what it was depicting, she admired the colours and how intricate the design was.

Inside, they were suddenly bombarded by an extremely cheerful mother of the groom.

"Hi Ma," Jesse said wrapping his arms around the waist of the woman who was attacking him in kisses.

"George, come here and look at our son; all grown up." Mrs Swanson called to her husband who couldn't hear her as he was still greeting guests at the door. "And, Beca, don't you look absolutely gorgeous. That dress looks beautiful on you!" The woman had turned to Beca and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. She eyed Jesse helplessly over his mother's shoulders but he just smirked when he saw Beca trying to free herself from the death grip.

"Thank you. You look lovely too Mrs Swanson." Beca breathed, finally free. She woman batted the complement away like a pesky fly.

"Why thank you dear, but I've told you already to call me Sandra." Beca smiled in acknowledgement and tucked herself back underneath Jesse's arm. "One son getting married today and maybe another sooner than I thought."

"Ma," Jesse warned but Sandra placed a hand on both of their forearms comfortingly.

"Take no notice of me." Her gaze travelled to where George was struggling to greet all the guests as a large crowd appeared. "Excuse me, it looks like your father is struggling. You're seats are on the third row, right hand side." She left them, tottering in her heels to join her husband and Jesse guided Beca down the long rows of wooden pews.

"Sorry about that, you know what she's like." His eyes were full of guilt at how his mother had brought up marriage around Beca. Jesse was set on marrying the girl on his arm without a doubt but they'd never discussed it. Twenty one felt too young and they were still in college so he kept it to himself for now.

"It's okay. She seems a bit more emotional than usual today which is to be expected I suppose."

They arrived at their pew where Jesse's grandmother sat with his cousin Laura, her husband and two children. Little Alfie was barely four months old and dressed in the smallest waist coat Beca had ever seen where as his older sister Rosie (just turned five) was sparkling in a lilac dress she took pride in showing Beca. They'd met last year when Beca joined Jesse's family for Christmas and her heart warmed when the little girl remembered her name.

"Beca, I'm all shiny!" She spun carefully in the tight space between the pews. "And you're all shiny too!" She pointed to Beca's dress where a dozen small rainbows had appeared due to the light reflecting off Rosie's sequined dress.

"It's very pretty isn't it?" Beca asked the little girl who had now taken the seat next to her.

"You're pretty too." Rosie said her dark brown eyes wide (she was glad the feature was prominent in the family) and turned to her little brother that had got his chubby fist tangled in her long dark curls.

Beca smiled to herself and saw that Jesse was beaming down at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." She let it go when she saw the minister take his place and the wedding march began.

"You're such a weirdo." She mumbled as the congregation settled into silence.

The service was long and somehow exhausting even though all they had to do was stand up and down a few times for the hymns causing Beca to lean her head on Jesse's shoulder about half way through. She could've sworn the hymns were at least two verses too long and she had trouble concealing a laugh when Jesse forgot the words and ended up humming along to the organ instead.

However, it was all worth it when Jesse's Brother Michael and his new wife Grace had their first kiss as husband and wife. A tear even slipped out the corner of her eye when she saw how happy they were as they practically skipped back up the aisle. She wiped it away quickly but she felt a finger in her ribs and knew that Jesse had seen her.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Sorry for the short chapter but I'll try to post another either tonight or tomorrow. I want to thank you for you're lovely reviews and to **cuticlecareenetwork** for making me laugh yesterday about a drunk Jesse. Maybe my next fic will include that. Anyway, as always any reviews, favourites and follows count as secret Jeca kisses _we knew they had but weren't in PP2_ ) **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own these characters or Pitch Perfect * _sobs_ *

* * *

"I'm happy to announce the newlyweds: Mr and Mrs Swanson!" The whole room erupted into the sound of clapping and even a few hollers as the couple entered the ballroom, the biggest crescent moon smiles on their faces. They took their place in the centre of the dance floor and the room quietened for their first dance.

Jesse and Beca stood on the outskirts of the wooden floor next to Rosie (who hadn't left Beca's side since the moment she entered the room twenty minutes ago). Not that she minded, the little girl was sweet and acted a lot older than five which shocked Beca.

"She's already reading first grade books." Jesse told her when Beca voiced how mature she believed the girl was.

"That's impressive!"

"Laura's thinking about signing her up for some school for gifted kids but Tom doesn't agree with it." The song was coming to an end and soon the dance floor would be filling up with people.

"Why not?"

"He experienced private school and doesn't wish for his children to be put through the ridicule that comes with it." Beca scanned Tom who was watching his wife nurse Alfie. He was handsome with his black hair and sharp features that were softened by his emerald eyes. The way he stood with stooped shoulders and a hard gaze, even when he smiled, made Beca believe that he'd been through a lot.

"Maybe it's for the best then." Her eyes now on the Michael and Grace who finished the dance with the type of passionate kiss you only see in movies.

"Maybe, but Laura's adamant about it and Tom's the sort of guy who'd do anything for his wife. So she's likely to be enrolled by the end of the year."

The music melted into another track that Jesse instantly recognised from his childhood. He took her hand and she followed until she realised where he was headed.

"No way Swanson, not now."

"Aww come on!" he whined. "Just this song, please." Beca couldn't resist his stupid puppy dog eyes for long and let out a sigh.

"Fine." His eyes lit up and she was being led (more like dragged) onto the dance floor where some of Jesse's family already were.

Finding some space amongst the other couples, Jesse pulled Beca against his chest and her hands instinctively went to link behind his neck as his rested on her hips. They swayed to the piano and then the lyrics interrupted accompanied by more instruments.

 _'_ _You see this guy, this guy's in love with you_

 _Yes I'm in love who looks at you the way I do_

 _When you smile I can tell it know each other very well'_

The words came to Jesse without even thinking about them and Beca lifted her head from his shoulder with a quizzical brow raised.

"How do you know the lyrics? This sounds like something you're parents would listen to." He readjusted his grip on her, and pointed to where his parents were arm in arm.

"It was their first dance song, Michael must have requested it for them." Beca nodded in recognition of the way they smiled at each other so full of love.

"It's a beautiful song."

"It reminds me of you a little bit." Her eyes narrowed slightly but there was a glint behind the mascara that Jesse recognised as a deeper emotion.

"Really? How so?"

"Listen." She relaxed back into his arms and listened carefully to the words he sang into her hair.

' _How can I show you I'm glad I got to know you 'cause_

 _I've heard some talk they say you think I'm fine_

 _Yes I'm in love and what I'd do to make you mine_

 _Tell me now is it so don't let me be the last to know'_

He felt her shake against his chest in laughter and she pressed her mouth to his in a tender kiss. Making out in front of all of his family wasn't exactly something either of them wanted to do so he broke away and rested his cheek on the side of her head (even in four inch heel Beca wasn't anywhere close to his five foot ten stature).

 _'_ _My hands are shakin' don't let my heart keep breaking 'cause_

 _I need your love, I want your love_

 _Say you're in love, in love with this guy, if not I'll just die'_

"I still can't get over that you chose this dress."

"I still can't get over that you wouldn't let me pay for it."

She let out a sigh, trying to keep her frustration at his persistence at bay. "Are you still pissed at that? Jesse, I can pay for my own clothes."

"I know you can Becs, I just wanted to treat you to something special that's all."

 _'_ _Tell me now is it so don't let me be the last to know_

 _My hands are shakin' don't let my heart keep breaking 'cause_

 _I need your love, I want your love_

 _Say you're in love, in love with this guy, if not I'll just die'_

She thought about how whenever he offered to buy anything for her, she would stomp her foot like a spoilt child, adamant that she was going to pay. Beca always thought that she refused because she _had_ money that she could spend (junior year came with a raise at the station Beca and Jesse were thankful for. He put it into savings for a car and Beca had invested in the leather jacket that she wore religiously) and so there was no point for Jesse to buy her things if she could afford to herself.

But the more she thought about it, the more she realised that it wasn't because she had her own money, it was the feeling of guilt that she hated whenever she saw him reach for his wallet. Beca, although a different person to who she was freshman year, was still susceptible to closing off. And this was the perfect example. She didn't want him to give her anything because she didn't feel like she _deserved_ anything from him even though she'd never done anything _not_ to deserve gifts from Jesse.

"I'm sorry." The instrumental ending of the song faded out and they stopped dancing.

"For what?" Seeing everyone leave the dance floor, she untangled her hands from his neck and led him to the bar that was surprisingly empty. She perched herself on a worn leather seat and pulled him onto one next to her.

"For never letting you buy me anything, it's because I feel guilty when you spend money on me."

"Beca-"

"No, let me finish." He gestured for her continue. "This dress was expensive, Jesse, and if you spent that kind of money on me I wouldn't know where to start in repaying you."

"It's not about repaying me Beca, that's not why I wanted to buy it. I saw how happy you looked when you first tried that dress on and I'd willingly give up my left leg to see you smile like that." He cupped her cheek in his hand and the blood rushed to her skin.

"That's a bit extreme."

"Nothing's too extreme when it comes to you." She gifted him the smile that he loves so much and patted his thigh.

"If I'm letting you spend money on me, then how about a vodka and coke?"

"The girlfriend wants vodka, the girlfriend gets vodka." He called the bar tender over who didn't even bother asking for ID and told him their orders (Jesse wasn't one for drinking but since they were staying in the hotel for the night, he thought he might as well enjoy himself).

"Thanks." She said when the drink was placed in front of her.

"To spending money on you." He raised his glass and she tapped hers against it, the dark liquid sloshing against the side.

"Aren't we supposed to be toasting to the happy couple?" She motioned to Michael and Grace who were dancing to some pop song Beca vaguely recognised.

"To them too." He took a sip, his eyes dancing over the rim of the glass and she shook her head in amusement taking a long burning swig of the drink.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hi guys, so two uploads in a day? Chapter 6 was short so I thought I'd treat you to this. And we're finally at the wedding... How do you feel about Laura and her little fam? I'm kind of in love with them a little bit (especially Rosie. She's adorable.) Anyway,**_ as always any reviews, favourites and follows count as secret Jeca kisses _we knew they had but weren't in PP2_ ) **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own these characters or Pitch Perfect * _sobs_ *

* * *

"So you have sex…like a lot?" Ashley, Grace's cousin, had been introduced to them by Michael using their similar age as a conversation starter. At first, she was pleasant; they exchanged in light chit chat and she even bought the two of them a drink. But as the drink continued to flow, her choice of topics were becoming uncomfortable and certainly not fitting for a family wedding.

"Okay," Jesse said and took the shot glass filled with a mysterious green liquid from her hand. "No more for you." She made a sound in protest but slumped against the bar.

"You never answered my question."

"And we're not going to." Beca bit, getting annoyed with the very tipsy girl. She downed the last of her third vodka and coke and slammed it onto the wooden counter.

"Well then," Ashley bit her lip in an attempt to be sexy that failed when her red lipstick stained her teeth. "Maybe Jesse can tell me."

Beca threw him a death glare and he could feel the pressure of the words she never said against his brain _'you dare'._

"Ashley, it's been great talking to you and everything but…uhh…" He spotted Michael taking to their mom. "I think Michael needs to talk to us about…something."

Beca took that as her cue to stand and she straightened the skirt of her dress from where she'd been sat down for almost an hour.

"Oh okay, tell him I said hi." The blonde rested her head on the bar that was sure to be sticky with drink and Jesse whisked Beca over to his parents.

"Oh my God, what is her problem? I was sat right there!" Beca ran a hand through her dropped curls in astonishment.

"Jealous?" He nudged her shoulder lightly and she punched his quite a bit harder.

"Shut the fuck up."

They arrived at the table and Grace ran straight into Beca, clutching her with just as much force as her new mother-in-law.

"Beca!" The bride squeaked in her ear. "I'm so glad you came, it's been so long since I've seen you." Jesse left her side to speak with his brother.

"Congrats Gracie, you look amazing!"

"You don't look so bad yourself Becs, that dress is gorgeous on you." She searched the small crowd that had gathered around them. "Sandra, doesn't Beca look stunning in her dress!" The woman appeared at Grace's side and gave Beca a once over.

"I've already told her, my son is very lucky. _Both_ my sons are very lucky to have such gorgeous women in their lives!" Grace giggled and thrust Beca towards Sandra before hugging the two of them.

"This is the happiest day of my life!" They separated just in time for the DJ to come over the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, but especially the ladies, please make your way to the dance floor for the bouquet toss!" Sandra and Grace squealed (actually squealed) and clamped a hand around each of her arms (it was as if they knew she would try to escape), pulling her towards the dance floor.

"Jesse!" she called, but she couldn't see him through the wall of people that had gathered around the group of women.

 _Oh god._

Every woman, including Jesse's grandmother, Sandra, Laura and, Rosie, gathered in a group _literally_ bouncing in their heels. Beca made an attempt to leave but the five year old had attached herself to Beca's leg and gave her the most adorable little pout she'd ever seen.

She looked at the little girl and then at the bride who was preparing herself to swing the flowers. Moaning under her breath, she gathered the mini princess in her arms and re-joined the group making sure to stay on the outskirts.

 _3_

Beca did a quick scan of the guests again and still couldn't see Jesse.

 _2_

Rosie shifted excitedly and gave Beca a sloppy toothy grin.

 _1_

The room filled with silence and time seemed to slow down as she watched Grace swing the bouquet forward and release it over her head. She overestimated the size of the swarm of girls behind her because the flowers flew straight over their heads and was heading straight for a certain brunette.

 _Oh no._

 _Oh god no._

Beca closed her eyes tight, hoping that someone would rush towards her and save her the embarrassment but that didn't happen. The flowers hit her square in the face and Beca's free hand reached out to catch the bundle automatically.

She opened her eyes and Rosie gaped at her in awe.

All eyes were on Beca and she felt a warm blush rise to her cheeks. She retracted her arm and eyed the pale pink roses in her hand.

"Beca!" It was Laura. She burst through the women who were all looking at her in shock, obviously having no clue who she was. "Beca, you caught it!"

"And the lucky girl is Beca Mitchell!" Her name echoed through the speakers and everyone cheered. She couldn't help the smile that slipped onto her lips then.

The disappointed women begrudged her a congratulations and trooped back to their seats along with all the other guests. Laura took Rosie from her arms and bent down to Beca's ear.

"I think someone is happy." She left the dancefloor leaving Beca all by herself, snubbing the person she knew was behind her.

"BECAW!"

 _Why does she have such an embarrassing boyfriend?_

Reluctantly she faced him and instantly wanted to run to Laura for help.

Jesse had the most ridiculous smirk on his face that she felt the need to wipe it off as soon as possible. He stalked over to her and paused a metre away.

"Don't you dare." She held the bouquet out to stop him coming any closer knowing exactly what he was going to do. "Jesse I swear to god-"

He snatched the flowers from her hand and lifted her off the ground, spinning her like a child. Her long hair surrounded them like a curtain and she vibrated against his chest. Caught up in the thrill of the moment he'd created, Beca let him kiss her. She smiled into the kiss and felt her feet making contact with the floor. They never broke the lip-lock, smiling against each other until they sprang apart at the sudden sound of Michael screaming "GET A ROOM!"

Jesse collapsed into hysterics and fist bumped the air Judd Nelson style (his obsession with doing this was very much adorable to Beca, not that she'd ever tell him). Beca hauled his ass of the dancefloor and back to their table where Tom was aiming an award winning smile at them.

"Nice move dude!" He held his hand up to Jesse for a high five which he accepted with a loud smack.

"So when's the wedding Beca?" Laura eyed her over the top of Rosie who was busy drawing what could've been either a dinosaur or a kangaroo.

"Go fu-" She started but cut herself short when Rosie looked up from her book and gave her a small wave. "You know what to do." She corrected herself and took a seat, picking up her fork and shoving cake in her mouth.

Jesse winked at the snickering parents across the table and precariously placed the bouquet next to his own empty plate. He relaxed into his chair and snuck a piece of frosting from her plate.

"Hey, get your own!" She grumbled, stabbing at his hand with the fork. He pointed to his empty plate and broke a bigger chunk off, popping it in his mouth greedily. Beca said something to herself that sounded a lot like _'Pig'_ and took another jab at the red velvet cake she absolutely adored.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hi guys, I'm really enjoying this story and hope you are too. I think I'm having too much fun with Laura and Tom teasing Bec and Jess but oh well, I love them. Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews and follows/favs. I can honestly say that I smile like a weirdo whenever I get an email about them so keep it up :)**_ Anyway, as always any reviews, favourites and follows count as secret Jeca kisses _we knew they had but weren't in PP2_ ) **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own these characters or Pitch Perfect * _sobs_ *

The party was beginning to wind down. Laura and Tom had retired to their room at ten when Rosie finally crashed.

Jesse and Beca were the only ones left on the table and two out of about fifteen that remained in the room. They were watching Jesse's exceptionally drunk Aunt Mary attempt the macerena alone on the dancefloor.

"Do you think she know she's completely out of time?" Beca asked wearily, muffling a yawn on his crisp white shirt (he'd ditched his suit jacket when Beca flicked cream cheese frosting all over it).

"I have no clue, but I don't think a sixty four year old should be thrusting her hips like that."

"Damn, I hope I can still move like that in my sixties." He looked at her in disbelief and tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"I'll just watch you from my wheelchair because this treble is probably going to suffer from major back problems with all the dancing Benji's organised."

"Benji's in charge of choreography?"

Jesse ran a hand through his hair. "Yep, he took one dance class and now he thinks he's some modern Fred Astaire."

"Well, good luck with that."

They settled into silence intent on watching Aunt Mary do the cupid shuffle. The DJ looked like he was about to drop dead behind the huge speakers, his eyes drooping and headphones slipping down his head.

"Jesse, Beca!" Jesse's dad George made their way over to them and took one of the empty seats. "Long night, huh?"

"Yeah, I think we're just about ready to head upstairs." Jesse turned to Beca and she nodded in confirmation.

"Good. You've got a long journey ahead of you tomorrow, I'd get some rest." He scratched his greying beard, a habit Beca noticed Jesse got from his dad. "Can I talk to you guys about something?"

Jesse's heart rate began to quicken, his dad was the kind of man who wasn't afraid of feelings and would openly express himself to his wife and kids whereas Beca had grown up around two parents who expressed themselves the wrong way around her.

"You're seniors at college now, something I want to congratulate you guys on by the way, which means that in a few months you'll be graduating." He paused trying to make sense of what he wanted to say to the two twenty one year olds who sat expectantly awaiting his next sentence. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't want you to regret anything when you're my age."

"Dad if what you're trying to say is don't rush into things, its fine. _We're fine."_ Jesse added when George glanced to Beca.

"I love you both." Beca's eyes widened and her hand found Jesse's knee. "I mean it Beca. And I only want the best for you two as individuals as well as a couple. When you leave college, suddenly everything is going to feel very real very quickly. Have you discussed what's going to happen at the end of the year?"

Jesse opened his mouth to speak then shut it again when he realised that they actually hadn't since Beca called a rain check so he was shocked when she answered the question.

"We're kind of waiting to see what happens in the next few months. I have an interview for an internship at a record label in Georgia next week and Jesse's still waiting for a reply from the studio that contacted him out in Los Angeles. So we'll see what happens." His hand stroked her upper arm, proud that Beca had been the one to talk about their future, even if it was to his dad and not to him.

"Okay, it seems that you have a plan in place to a certain degree so I won't push you any further." He stood to leave, his bones cracking painfully loud over the music. "Just remember to enjoy yourselves. You're only a senior in college once." Beca rose from her seat and kissed his cheek goodnight and he moved to give his son a hug.

"Night dad."

"Goodnight, my boy."

He reunited with Sandra who was beckoning him from the door. Beca picked up her purse from the table and Jesse tucked their jackets and the flowers beneath his arm, wrapping the other around her shoulders.

"We'll see what happens?" He questioned while they waited for the next available elevator, his parents and a few aunts and uncles governing the previous one.

"Is that not what you want to do?" She wondered whether she was too forward with George in front of Jesse knowing that she'd been putting off talking about it for a while with him.

"No, I'm cool with it. I just wanted to know why you won't talk about it with _me_ that's all." He tried his hardest to mask the bitter tone to his voice but Beca knew him too well and picked up on it. They stepped in the elevator and for some reason he wished they'd taken the stairs.

"Like your dad said, everything becomes real senior year and there's always that possibility that… you know, maybe things won't work out exactly how we want…between us."

They arrived on their floor and Beca stepped out of the elevator stopping short when she realised he wasn't next to her. She caught his arm and pulled him out before the doors shut on him.

"You can't be serious?"

"Jesse…" He walked ahead of her toward their room, his shoulders sagging under the weight of her words.

"Jesse will you let me explain?" she jogged after him only stopping to remove the heels that were giving her serious blisters. He pressed his head against the door to their room cursing when he couldn't find the key.

"Explain what? How you don't want to be with me after college?"

"I never said that!"

"Come on, it was basically implied."

She reached around him to open the door and pushed him inside so the whole floor wouldn't hear their argument.

"Just let me explain for fuck sake!"

He collapsed on the end of the bed and she took a seat next to him. She drew in three deep breaths exhaling heavily through her mouth.

"I want to be with you Jesse. I want to go apartment hunting with you and cook you breakfast in bed and kiss you when you come home from work. But I'm not letting you give up your dream of scoring films in New York. I won't allow that."

He was quiet, dwelling over her words. And when he replied it was barely a whisper. "But I love you."

"And I love you too Jesse. But I'm not worth you giving up your dream for."

"But I'm not giving it up."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not." He sat forward and took her hands in his. _"I'm not."_ He reassured her.

"I don't understand…"

"They emailed me back."

"What, when-?"

"Tuesday. Apparently I'm good enough for them to wait until I graduate."

"Jesse this is amazing!"

"I know." He looked up from her hands and they burst into grins that made their cheeks hurt. "You know what this means right?" She shook her head excitedly. "We're moving to LA"

 _"_ _We're moving to LA."_ She tested the words and did a little happy dance when they sounded like music to her ears. "WE'RE MOVING TO LA!"

He put his weight onto her small frame so she collapsed into the cotton sheets. She searched for his lips and gasped when he nicked her bottom lip playfully. His chest rumbled underneath her fingers and she pinched the skin on his neck lightly.

"Play nice." She mumbled against the slowly reddening skin and pressed herself against his lap so she was now straddling him; their positions reversed. She went to work on the buttons of his shirt, pressing a hot kiss to every new patch of his chest that she revealed. He shuddered beneath her when she reached his waist band and she freed him from the constraints of his slacks. He kicked off his shoes so she could remove them properly and he sat up so he could unzip her dress.

She collected her hair at the side of her neck and he slowly let his fingers graze the creamy skin of her back as he pushed the zipper down. She shuffled out of it, the gorgeous piece of fabric accompanying his own clothes.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured against her neck, his chest still against her back. Beca's steady breathing hitched when he pressed his lips to an especially sensitive spot just below her ear and his fingers traced the treble clef tattoo slightly above her hip bone.

She whirled around and pushed him back down on the bed. "Off." She pointed to his boxers and he willingly obliged, throwing them in the general direction of their other clothes.

 _ **A/N:**_ I thought things were going a bit too smoothly for these two but I can't stand them arguing so I kept it short. Only about 5 or so chapters left of this, however I'm considering writing a spin off... maybe. Anyway, as always any reviews, favourites and follows count as secret Jeca kisses _we knew they had but weren't in PP2_ ) **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own these characters or Pitch Perfect * _sobs_ *

They'd actually landed on the TV, something they both took pleasure laughing at first thing in the morning when the sun crept through the curtains. There was a hard tap on the door at dead on eight thirty.

 _"_ _Shit."_ They both said at exactly the same time. Beca rummaged for something to put on and reached for Jesse's shirt and her panties from yesterday. Meanwhile he retrieved his boxers and went to open the door for who was likely to be his mom.

"Good morning Sandra," Beca called from where she'd retreated to the bathroom with her overnight bag. "I'm just jumping in the shower!"

Jesse tapped a kiss to his mother's cheek and she gave him a look. The _'I know what you did last night and I won't bring it up because you're old enough to make your own decisions but please tell me you used protection'_ look.

"So what's up?" He broke the semi-awkward silence and she jumped back into her normal controlling self.

"I was just checking if you were awake. Most of the family have already gone down to breakfast so just join us when you're ready." She made her way over to the door and gave him one final glance before she left. "No rush."

"Mom…" he groaned and she made her departure, laughing to herself down the corridor.

He knocked on the bathroom door, waiting for Beca' authorisation before entering. At her _"It's open."_ He twisted the handle and went over to the sink to get his toothbrush.

"What did she want?" Beca shouted over the loudness of the water.

"Letting us know everyone's already headed down for breakfast." He squirted the neon blue toothpaste onto his brush and wet it under the tap.

"That it?"

"Also, no rush." He began brushing and heard her musical laugh.

"Shame, I was hoping for round two." Jesse almost swallowed his toothbrush and poked his head through the curtain giving her a cheeky but disgusting soapy smile. "Dude, get out!" He pulled the curtain shut again and continued to brush his teeth.

When Beca had completed showering and brushing her own teeth, he took his turn and Beca moved into the bedroom to find some clothes. Digging through her bag she pulled out her favourite loose sweatpants and a black tank top. She dressed quickly and scraped her hair into a messy bun. It's not like she was going anywhere exciting for breakfast and the journey back to Barden would take up the majority of the day so her priority was comfort rather than style. She steered clear from any makeup letting her skin breathe from all the foundation and eyeshadow she had worn last night.

Jesse emerged from the bathroom, a towel tied loose around his waist. Beca gestured to the jeans and t-shirt she laid out on the arm of a chair and he whipped her ass with the end of the towel he was using to dry his hair.

"Hey!" She gaped at him.

"What? Your ass looks great in those pants!"

She picked up her dirty bra from the floor and aimed it at his head but of course he caught it. _Stupid reflexes._

She tore it from his grip and packed it alongside her dress which was now a crumpled mess. They slipped on their matching black converse (total coincidence) and let their growling stomachs guide them to breakfast.

In the foyer they met Laura, Tom, Rosie and Alfie. Rosie giggled over to Beca and motioned to be lifted. Beca settled her on her hip and brushed her unruly curls away from her eyes.

"Morning sweetie, sleep well?" The five year old nodded eagerly and faced Jesse.

"Did you sleep well Jesse?" She asked politely, mimicking Beca. He pressed his lips to the palm of her hand, blowing a raspberry that caused her to squirm in Beca's arms.

"I slept very well, thank you Rosie." He exchanged a knowing look with Beca that the girl was oblivious to but her parents weren't.

"Have your own little after party you dirty rats?" Laura quipped and Beca sent daggers at her ponytail.

"Well I don't know about little…"

"Jesse!"

Tom had to say sorry to the waitress that guided them to the table when he snorted loudly and Laura smacked his shoulder, casting the waitress an apologetic look on behalf of her husband.

"We are not discussing this at breakfast!" Beca pressed a cool hand against her flushed cheeks and Rosie copied.

"How about lunch then?" Tom chuckled as they all took their seats on a table next to the newlyweds and Jesse's parents.

Jesse eyed the spread of food that lined the far wall of the restaurant, "What do you want to drink?" he asked Beca who was pushing Rosie's chair closer to the table so she could reach.

"I'll just have a coffee." He left the table to go fill their mugs.

"Beca, could you take Alfie for a moment while I get Rosie's food?" Laura held the baby out to Beca and she willingly let her place him in her arms.

"Sure." Tom followed his wife over to the buffet and Beca shifted into a more comfortable position, resting Alfie's weight on the arm of the chair.

She gazed down him in her lap and her heart did a little flip. He was staring back up at her with Tom's wild green eyes that crinkled at the corners when she stroked his pudgy cheek.

"Hey little guy." She whispered and he stretched into a gummy smile and her heart swelled with a strange feeling.

"Looks like you're babysitting." Jesse said upon returning. He set her steaming mug down out of Rosie's reach and brought the burning liquid to his mouth loving the bitter taste that he could feel rousing his body.

"You just missed him smiling at me." She couldn't tear her eyes from the boy who was adorably sucking his thumb.

"It's his new trick. Apparently he's only done it twice- now three times in the past week." He relayed what Tom had told him when Jesse had gone to the bar with him last night.

Beca nodded, captivated by how determined Alfie was at trying to get his whole fist in his mouth.

"It suits you, you know." He spoke softly, admiring the gentleness of Beca's gaze and her small smile.

"What does?" She tore her eyes from the baby and to Jesse who held a secret smile. He put his almost empty mug on its coaster and stroked Alfie's downy hair.

"I can just imagine you-" he started but was interrupted by the sound of a camera shutter closing.

"Awh, aren't you two just adorable." Laura admired the photo she had just taken and showed Tom who was putting a plate of pancakes swimming in syrup in front of his daughter. "Sweetie, look at how great Beca and Jesse would look as parents." He smirked at the screen and then eyed the blushing couple.

"Perfect."

Beca sneakily stuck her middle finger up, hiding it behind her mug so Rosie wouldn't see and they burst out laughing. Alfie began to get restless in her arms and Tom set down his knife and fork ready to collect his son.

"It's okay, I've got it." Jesse rose from his seat and took the child from Beca's arms that had grown heavy with his weight. He placed his small frame against his shoulder and patted his back soothingly.

"God, just have kids already." Laura spluttered, eggs flying from her mouth and landing back on her plate. Beca rolled her eyes and stood too, her stomach aching at the lack of food in it.

"Come on, I'll get your food." Beca turned to Jesse and he followed her over to the waffle station, Alfie whimpered against his neck and Jesse shushed and bounced him slowly as they waited in line for their food.

Beca was watching Jesse; the way he lightly rested his cheek on Alfie's head, the small kisses he brushed against his skin, how at peace and comfortable he looked with a baby in his arms. He would be an amazing father.

"Beca, the line is moving." Jesse tapped his foot against hers and she passed their plates over to the guy making the waffles. He piled two on each plate and passed them back, casting a kind smile to the baby.

"Chocolate or maple?" Beca asked, hand poised over the bowls of delicious sauce.

"Chocolate." He said and she poured a very unhealthy serving onto his waffle before drizzling some over her own.

They moved over to the table laden with an assortment of fruit and Beca plopped a few strawberries onto their plates, adding a few cherries onto hers.

"Is he asleep?" He whispered to Beca as they swerved through the restaurant back to their table. She glanced over his shoulder to see a pair of eyes drooping, one arm gripped the back of Jesse's t-shirt and the other swung freely in time with his steps.

"Almost. He'll be gone in a minute."

Beca placed their drool-worthy plates in their settings and Rosie giggled, her mouth smothered in sticky maple syrup. Jesse gently set Alfie down in his mother's arms who had finished her eggs and toast.

"Thanks you two." Jesse and Beca simultaneously smiled at her and then dug into their waffles like a pair of ravenous animals. She moaned in appreciation when the first bite hit the back of her throat and Jesse almost choked on a strawberry.

"Behave yourselves!" Tom scolded and they fell into a more suitable conversation about how dead Ashley looked two tables away nursing a mug of what they assumed was pitch black coffee.

"You'll never guess what she said last night."

 _ **A/N:**_ I'm considering this as one of my favourite chapters so far. I just couldn't help Laura and Tom teasing our favourites a little bit ;) Seriously, how adorable is Jesse with a baby? Anyway, as always any reviews, favourites and follows count as secret Jeca kisses _we knew they had but weren't in PP2_ ) **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own these characters or Pitch Perfect * _sobs_ *

"Make sure you call when you get back and drive sensibly, split the journey between you and make sure you've got gas because-"

"-Ma, would you stop worrying? We can take care of ourselves." Jesse held onto his mother tightly and pressed a kiss to her cheek before moving onto his father who patted his back solidly and even brushed his lips against his son's hair. He stood back and Beca made her rounds.

"It was so lovely to see you again Beca." Mrs Swanson patted Beca's hands and wiped away a tear that had escaped. "Oh god look at me crying! I hate goodbyes!"

She shooed Beca over to George who wrapped a strong arm around her. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I know you love my son I shouldn't have gotten involved." He spoke quietly into her ear so Jesse couldn't hear them.

"It's okay. You're just looking out for him. You'll be the first to know if he gets the job." Beca told the small lie Jesse had told her to say if anyone asked about the job he was waiting for in LA. He wanted to talk to the firm first to confirm everything with them before he started telling people, hence why Beca found out a few days after the news first arrived rather than straight away. George nodded against her and she received a strange look from Jesse when she returned to his side. She dismissed it with a wink and he knew she'd tell him when they were in the car.

Jesse handed Beca the car keys and he picked up their bags. With one final wave to his parents, they left the hotel and made their way to the car in the lot across the street. He dumped their bags on the backseat and secretly retrieved something from the pocket of his bag, stuffing the small box in his hoodie while Beca settled into the driver's seat (she was taking the first leg since Jesse had on their way up).

"Let's get this show on the road." She said excited to be going home (as far as she was concerned, Barden was her home). Jesse strapped himself in and prepared for a long journey back to Georgia.

Two and a half hours rolled by quicker than expected with no toilet breaks. It was two fifteen in the afternoon and after voicing how hungry he was getting, Jesse had convinced her to pull into the next rest stop they came across. She grumbled for the next mile but took the turning for the exit anyway.

Jesse climbed out of his seat and released a yawn he didn't know he was holding back, meanwhile Beca rolled her shoulders, stiff from holding the steering wheel straight for most of their journey so far.

They entered the small coffee house and took a seat by the window once they'd placed their orders at the counter.

Completely unaware to him, Jesse began bouncing his leg under the table and scratched his chin anxiously. "Jesse would you stop shaking your leg, it's distracting." She broke his reverie and he calmed his twitching muscles but his hand stayed fixed on his chin.

"Okay, spit it out." Beca declared when his knee bounced back into action after barely a minute of being still.

"Huh?"

"You want to tell me something so say it now." He stuffed his hands in his hoodie and toyed with the box. She saw his fingers moving beneath the fabric and made a motion for him to give it to her. He blinked quickly and placed the box on the table in front of her.

Her eyes widened immediately and he felt like snatching the box back and forgetting it ever happened.

"Is that for me?" her voice was small and he pushed it towards her.

She fiddled with the blue ribbon, her fingers lightly shaking in anticipation. He trained his eyes on her face wanting to see every detail of her reaction. A gasp clouded around them and he wanted nothing more than for the ground to develop a black hole and suck him into oblivion when she tore back the paper and took out a smaller more delicate black velvet box from within the gift one.

"Jesse…"

"It's not a ring." Her heart slowed to a more even pace and with tentative fingers, she pressed the gold button and the clasp released, opening to reveal its treasure.

A long chain twisted itself around the quilted leather inside and hanging from the end was a thin strip of silver embedded with a single twinkling diamond. A hand flew to her mouth when she read the engraving:

 _'_ _Weirdo x'_

"Do you like it?" he asked searching her eyes and when tears came to them he knew the answer. She nodded at a loss for words and lifted it from the box admiring it in the soft afternoon light. The diamond winked at her and she finally met his gaze.

"Can you put it on me?" She held it out to him and he slid into her side of the booth.

Jesse was glad for her hair being in a bun when he let the necklace fall against her neck and did the clasp at the back. His hands fell to the curve of her neck and she face him with a look she hoped conveyed all the love she felt for him in that moment.

"I love you so much." Their foreheads rested against each other's, content with the simple contact.

"I love you too my smart ass, scary, beautiful weirdo." He touched his lips to hers in the briefest of kisses because a throat cleared behind them and their sandwiches were placed on the table. The waitress smiled apologetically and shuffled away.

"Excuse me," Beca called her back and Jesse wondered what for when he scanned the table quickly and all their food had been accounted for. The waitress retraced her steps and looked at Beca curiously. "Do you think you could take a photo of us, please?" She handed the young girl her phone and curled herself into Jesse.

"Sure."

Jesse held Beca closer at the waist and she draped her legs across his lap, her hands finding his neck. They smiled sweetly at the camera and the waitress took the picture.

"I'm not sure if you blinked so I'll take another."

Jesse winked at the waitress and began to move his fingers up and down Beca's curves.

"Jesse stop, she's taking a picture." He quickened his pace and she threw her head back in the most beautiful laugh he'd ever heard and he pressed his lips to her chin. The waitress pressed the shutter button quick to catch the wonderful moment and slid the phone back to Beca on the table who had shifted off of Jesse's lap and was pinching his cheeks.

"Thank you!" she said to the retreating figure and opened the images in her camera roll. The first image appeared and she zoomed in. "Our eyes weren't shut!" she exclaimed to Jesse who was chewing on a piece of his chicken sandwich. He held out his hand for the phone and he took in the photo. They looked happy and not at all as tired as they felt. Beca looked small up to Jesse, his large arm almost swallowing her in his embrace. He flicked to the other picture and grinned at the perfectly timed photo.

Beca's eyes were sparkling like the diamond on her neck as she was caught mid-laugh, her smile lopsided and goofy. He had an amused smile on his face as his fingers worked on tickling her, his eyes bright. It was easily his favourite picture of the two of them and he made a mental note to send it to himself later on.

Beca stole a glance at Jesse who flicked between the two photos. The sunshine streaming through the window illuminated the lighter brown tips of his messy hair and he looked gorgeous in his big, cuddly blue hoodie that she loved to hide from him and wear herself. She was suddenly overcome with a feeling of warmth that burned deep in her belly and she took a sip of her vanilla milkshake, hoping it would extinguish whatever he had lit inside her.

 _God, she was in love with that weirdo._

 _ **A/N: So the wedding is now over which means that the rest of the chapters are kind of...eh. Next up is a little bit of Chloe and Beca and then there's one more after that which is Beca giving something back to Jesse. Hope you're all enjoying this and**_ as always any reviews, favourites and follows count as secret Jeca kisses _we knew they had but weren't in PP2_ ) **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own these characters or Pitch Perfect * _sobs_ *

"So how was it?" Chloe scooted closer to Beca on the large L-shaped couch in the Bella's house. She removed her earphones and put her laptop on the glass coffee table. It wasn't often she was willing to talk about her relationship with Jesse to the girls because they would just ridicule her and call them an old married couple, but she turned to the red head and took a long sip of a juice pouch she'd found in the fridge.

"It was fun. His family are really nice, we danced and drank and-"

"-That's awesome and all but did you…you know?" Chloe asked mid-sentence and Beca rolled her eyes dramatically.

"How many times have I said that I'm not talking about this with you?" She bit on the straw in frustration and Chloe crossed her arms over her chest like a petulant child.

"But Becaaaa!" She contemplated the situation. If she did tell Chloe, what was the worst that was going to happen? It was more than likely that she'd run off and tell Stacie but one burning glare from Beca would be enough to shut them up.

"Okay fine!" Chloe's eyes widened in shock. "But you have to promise that you won't ask me about it ever again." Chloe nodded eagerly and held out her pinky finger. Beca linked hers muttering _'just as obsessed as Stacie'_ under her breath, and Chloe shifted on the couch to snuggle into a big, pink fluffy cushion.

"Yes we did." Chloe squealed and Beca shot her a look that had her muffling her noises into the pink ball of fluff.

"So how was he?"

"It wasn't our first time." Beca said bemused by the ginger.

"I know that silly, but was it different doing it, you know, not here?" Beca took another sip and cocked her head to the side in thought. She never really thought about it like that. _I mean who does think about sex like that?_

"I guess so. I mean, we argued beforehand." Chloe beamed in fascination and Beca was having second thoughts about talking about it.

"Hot angry sex or make-up sex?"

"Make-up sex."

"Still hot. What did you fight over?"

"Jesse's dad asked what our plans were after Barden." Beca tried to distract herself by scanning all the pictures that had been put up over the living room. There were photos that dated back to when Beca was born, the women in outfits horrifically similar to the flight attendant ones Aubrey had them wear as freshmen.

"And how did that lead to make-up sex? I thought you two had it sorted." Frowning at a random frame on the mantel she ran her fingers through her hair tiredly.

"I took a rain check." Chloe drew in a sharp breath and urged her to continue. "So I told George we were waiting to see what happens. Jesse got pissed because I was willing to discuss it with his dad and not him, and I tried to explain that it was because I was scared that there was a chance we might not be together after we graduate but he took it as me not _wanting_ to be with him." Beca spent the next twenty minutes relaying the conversation from that evening (leaving out any unnecessary details about their _"little party"_ as Laura had put it the next morning), Chloe listened and gave her opinion at all the right times. Beca had to admit, she did feel a little bit better after talking about it.

"So you're moving to LA after you graduate?" Beca had let that slip accidentally, too caught up in retelling the story.

"Looks like it. Jesse just has to sort a few things out with the studio in the next couple of weeks, and then there's a job waiting for him when we move in the summer." Chloe nodded understandingly.

"And what about you? I thought you had an interview with that record label here in Georgia."

"I do, but I did some research and they have an opening in their LA studio so I'm going to see if I can transfer if the interview goes well."

"It will." Chloe assured with a friendly wink and they sat there in momentary silence.

"Sooo, are you staying another year or…" Beca asked switching the subject onto something other than her personal life. The girl had been at Barden for seven years (this year being her eighth in total and fourth as a senior) purposely choosing to fail her classes so she could continue to be a Bella.

"I'm not sure. I'm still debating over whether Legacy should be left alone to recruit new girls." Beca took Chloe's freckled hand.

"I think it's time you moved on." Chloe looked from their joined hands to her best friend's kind eyes.

"I know. There's just this part of me that can't let go." Her voice was tiny in the large room and Beca squeezed her fingers.

"It's up to you Chlo, but you're missing out on so much beyond these gates." The ginger nodded slowly willing the tears that were threatening to spill behind her long lashes to stay where they were.

She hastily stood up and Beca's hand fell back into her lap. "Right, I've got a date to get ready for." Beca gave her a warm smile and Chloe left the room to get dressed.

Beca eyed her computer on the coffee table. The email program was exhibiting a new message and she clicked on it ready to dismiss it thinking it was another alert about an assignment she wasn't going to do.

Her lips twitched into a smile when a message from Laura popped up:

 _'_ _Hey Becs,_

 _Hope you and Jesse are doing okay! I wanted to say thanks for being amazing with my little babies. Rosie hasn't stopped talking about you btw and keeps asking when you're coming back to visit (wink, wink)._

 _I've attached some photos I thought you might want so feel free to hang them above your bed to stare at when you're getting down and dirty ;)_

 _It was lovely to see you again and call whenever if you want to chat (men aren't always the best listeners)._

 _Miss you loads! *insert kiss from Rosie* Love Laura x'_

Beca opened the attachments and about fifteen photos greeted her on the screen. She saved them all and her eyes flicked to the room around her.

Suddenly, she was taking the stairs two at a time to her bedroom. The door was open so Fat Amy probably got the hint and was boning Bumper at his place, thank god.

She got a hold of her phone from where she left it on her desk and dialled Benji's number. "Hey Benji…no everything is fine I was just wondering if Jesse was back at the house…no don't ring him…could you do me a favour?"

 _ **A/N: Just a little chat between Chloe and Beca that I thought would be nice. Only 1 more chapter left now which I'm likely to upload rather quickly after this considering I'm going to be away from the 18th July until 1st August. Thank you all so much for reading and continuing to support this fic. This is my first time completing one and uploading it so thanks again for being amazing. A**_ s always any reviews, favourites and follows count as secret Jeca kisses _we knew they had but weren't in PP2_ ) **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own these characters or Pitch Perfect * _sobs_ *

Beca climbed the stairs to the back porch and knocked on the Treble's door. A few seconds passed and suddenly the door was swung open by Benji in a cape who moved to side to let her in.

"Thanks for helping Benji." She entered the hallway and shifted the large box she was carrying against her hip.

"Here let me." He took the box from her and gestured to the stairs. She took them hurriedly, excited to start her little surprise.

They came to Jesse's room (lucky bastard snagged his own as the new leader of the acapella group) and she held the door for Benji, closing it behind him. He led the box on the bed and Beca assisted him in cutting through the tape.

Benji pulled the large frame from the box with ease and set it on the floor face down so they could start putting the pictures in. Meanwhile, Beca was pulling the stack of photos from her messenger bag and laid them out between them.

After undoing the clips, they removed the card backing and started to arrange the photos in an order Beca was happy with. It took a good fifteen minutes to slot them all in a desirable place and a few pointed glances at Benji when he made a comment about the picture of his two friends with a baby between them: _"Awh Beca, you look like a proper family!"_

"I think that looks good!" Benji said as Beca propped the finished frame against his bed.

"Are you sure? You don't think I should swap these two to balance it out?" He squinted at the frame and shook his head adamantly.

"No. Otherwise there's two selfies next to each other and it'll look weird."

"Yeah you're right." She admired their work from her knees on the floor almost lost her balance when she heard Jesse's voice downstairs.

She looked worriedly at Benji and he stood up. "I'll go see him, you get ready for him to come up." He left and Beca scrambled to her feet. She repositioned the frame so it was resting against the wall behind his bed and she made herself comfortable next to it, listening to the conversation that was taking place downstairs.

"Hey Benj, have you seen Beca she's not at her house?" She heard footsteps on the stairs and her hands flew to the necklace around her neck and she stroked the cool metal in an attempt to calm herself (a new habit she'd acquired since he'd given it to her).

"No but I wanted to show you something a sec." A pair of footsteps stopped on the stairs and she held her breath.

"Maybe she's at the station."

"Jesse, this will only take two seconds."

"Okay, fine. You have two seconds." The floor creaked as they reached the top and she let out the breath she was holding.

"Benji your room is that way, what's going on?" The tip of his dark blue shoes were just peaking around the doorframe.

All of a sudden, he stumbled forward and caught himself of the door handle so he didn't fall. "Hey nerd." Beca called from the bed and his eyes shot to his beautiful girlfriend smiling at him.

"Hi, I've been looking for-" he caught sight of the frame sitting behind her and his mouth fell open; all the pieces coming together. "-you."

"Shut your mouth before you swallow a fly." She grinned, now in front of him. He did exactly that, he wasn't in need of any extra protein today. "Do you like it?" He nodded flabbergasted and was tugged onto the bed.

They sat next to each other, legs crossed, and he took his time to look at every picture. There were twenty in total ranging from selfies pulling funny faces to a picture of them taken at the wedding two nights ago. He wondered who had captured the moment. Beca's head was snuggled in his neck, his hands gripping her waist as they were caught mid step in their one dance that night.

"Laura sent me the ones from the wedding this morning." She answered his silent question and he gestured for her to come closer. Beca tucked herself under his arm and wrapped an arm around his side.

"It's amazing Beca." His hand gently lifted her chin so she was staring up at him with those sparkling blue eyes he loved so much and he touched his lips to hers.

The kiss had started sweet; two lovers basking in their happiness and love they held for one another but it soon developed into something more. Jesse was getting up to close the door (and locking it because sometimes boys didn't believe in privacy) and Beca was putting the frame on the floor knowing very well that they would need the bed and it would be a shame to ruin her and Benji's hard work.

He came back to her and smirked devilishly when he saw she was taking off her shoes and jacket hastily. "Sometimes I wonder whether you're with me for my love or my lovemaking."

She pulled a face he couldn't decipher and stood on her tip toes to press her mouth against his neck. "It's the free popcorn and juice pouches you weirdo." Beca started to remove him from his sweater, pulling it over his head and kissing him fervently when it hit the floor with a soft thud.

His hands travelled to the back of her legging clad thighs and he lifted her to his waist. She instinctively encircled his body with her legs and she felt her butt come in contact with something hard. She broke away for a second to sit herself more comfortably on his dresser, swiping a pile of DVDs onto the carpet in the process. Jesse's hands twisted in her hair and she widened her legs for him to step closer to her body. A moan slipped out his mouth when her hands slipped under his shirt and ran themselves down his toned stomach; her fingers dipping between the ridges of his abs. His lips left hers to trail kisses down her neck. She pulled her own top off, frustrated at the lack of attention her chest was getting and he continued his path following the material of her black lacy bra.

His fingers were just about to undo it when there was a knock at the door. "Just ignore it." He whispered fiddling with the clasp at her back.

Another knock sounded and like magic, the heat and tension in the room drained away. "Beca I know you're currently getting treble-boned, but as leader of the Bella's you're needed at rehearsals." Beca groaned loudly at Stacie through the door who just laughed and Jesse went to find her shirt. She slipped off the dresser and pulled her discarded clothes back on.

"I'll be back later." She kissed him goodbye against his bedroom door and he pressed his body against hers (especially the lower half which was desperately waiting her return). "You better." She unlocked the door and was dragged down the stairs by a set of very sharp nails.

Stacie never spoke until they were outside the house. "As much as I want you to have some sexy time with lover boy, Chloe is on the verge of a mental breakdown and needs you."

"Perfect." She replied, still pissed about being torn away from her man.

She thought back to the look on his face when he saw the frame and all thoughts of confiscating Stacie's birth control was gone. Beca knew he had pictures of the two of them around his room and on his phone, but somehow it felt different seeing a collection of them together in one frame. That's why she started her montage by her bed. Seeing everyone's faces together made a bigger picture; one she loved and made her heart swell, thankful that she stayed at Barden.

Years ago, back in high school, Beca had always imagined moving to LA by herself. She'd rent a small studio, maybe get a cat or a dog, date a few guys here and there but ultimately whenever she did dream about that life, they all ended with her winding up alone. And she hated that. But Jesse… he put things into perspective. Life in LA was no longer a dream of a lonely life, soon enough it would be a reality and she had someone by her side. He wasn't going to leave her.

She was stuck with the weirdo.

 _ **A/N: Sooo...this is the end. It's not how I planned to end it but I never really had a solid idea where this story was going when I I first started it so I think this was okay.**_

 _ **There's a chance of a spin off set Christmas time Junior year but I'm still figuring things out with that.**_

 _ **If you want updates on me stressing out over writing you can follow me on twitter (on profile page) or if you want to gush over Jeca I'm there ;)**_

 ** _Lastly, I want to thank all of you for reading, following, and reviewing. It makes me so happy to see that people respond well to my first fic on this beautiful ship. So thanks again for being amazing nerds :)_**


End file.
